sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Battlefield 1
Battlefield 1 is a first-person shooter video game developed by EA DICE and published by Electronic Arts. Battlefield 1 is the fifteenth installment in the Battlefield series, and the first main entry in the series since Battlefield 4. It was released worldwide for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on October 21, 2016. Battlefield 1 received positive reviews by critics and was seen as an improvement over the series' previous installments, Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline. Most of the praise was directed towards its World War I theme, single-player campaigns, multiplayer modes, visuals, and sound design. It was a commercial success, selling over 15 million copies. The next game in the franchise, Battlefield V, was announced on May 23, 2018 and was released on November 20, 2018. Gameplay Similar to its predecessors, Battlefield 1 is a first-person shooter game that emphasizes teamwork. It is set in the period of World War I, and is inspired by historical events. Players can make use of World War I weapons, including bolt-action rifles, submachine guns, automatic and semi-automatic rifles, artillery, flamethrowers, and mustard gas to combat opponents. Melee combat was reworked, with DICE introducing new melee weapons such as sabres, trench clubs, and shovels into the game. These melee weapons were divided into three groups: heavy, medium and light. Players can also take control of various armored vehicles, including light and heavy tanks, armored trucks, cars, torpedo boats, bi- and tri-plane aircraft, an armored train, reconnaissance vehicles, a dreadnought and an M-class zeppelin, as well as ride horses into battle. Destructible environments and weapon customization, features present in the previous games, returned in Battlefield 1 and are more dynamic. The game's world designer, Daniel Berlin, said the campaign mode has larger and more open environments than those in previous installments in the franchise, with more options and choices in terms of paths to completing levels and how to approach combat. Players can control several characters in the campaign. If the player dies in the prologue, they will then take control of another soldier and role instead of reloading from a checkpoint. These roles can range from tank gunner to rifleman. When the player dies, a name appears on the screen of a real soldier, along with their birth year. Unlike its predecessors, the game features a collection of war stories, similar to an anthology. The game's multiplayer mode supports up to 64 players. The new squad system allows a group of players to enter and leave game servers together. According to Berlin, playing without joining a squad would make gameplay significantly more difficult. Multiplayer maps are based on locations around the world, including Arabia, the Western Front, and the Alps. The game launched with nine maps and six modes, which include Conquest, Domination, Operations, Rush, Team Deathmatch, and War Pigeons, a mode in which players must secure war pigeons and use them to call for an artillery strike. Multiplayer modes Battlefield 1 s multiplayer modes feature a number of game types seen in previous entries in the franchise, as well as new modes; *'Conquest': one of the standard game modes in the Battlefield series. Teams capture objectives across the map, earning points based on the number of objectives they hold. If a team is suffering from a major point deficit, a Behemoth-class vehicle (such as a Zeppelin L 30, an armoured train or a Dreadnought) becomes available for their use. *'Domination': a version of Conquest with a smaller map and fewer control points. *'Rush': another standard game mode in the series, played between a defending and attacking team. An attacking team with a limited number of respawns must attempt to plant bombs in two telegraph stations located within a sector of the map, while the defending team must protect the stations and defuse planted bombs before they explode. If the attackers are successful, their respawns are replenished and the defending team falls back to the next sector. The game ends if the defending team exhausts the attackers' respawn tickets, or the attacking team captures the final telegraph stations. Unlike Rush modes in previous Battlefield games, the telegraph stations can also be used to call for artillery fire against the attackers. *'Operations': A new mode which takes place across multiple maps to simulate a campaign from the war. An attacking team controls a battalion with limited respawn tickets; similarly to Rush, they must progress across sectors of a map by capturing their control points. If the attacking team exhausts their tickets, they lose one of their three battalions, and must try again. If the attackers are successful, the teams move onto a different map. The attacking team wins if they successfully clear all maps without running out of battalions, while the defenders win if they eliminate all three of their opponents' battalions. The attacking team can be granted a Behemoth vehicle if they lose a battalion. *'Team Deathmatch': a standard game in which teams compete to reach a target number of kills, or the highest number of kills before time expires. *'War Pigeons': a new, Capture the flag-like mode in which two teams must attempt to capture a messenger pigeon used to signal artillery fire. After the pigeon is captured, the player must be defended while they prepare the message to be sent, and the pigeon must be released outside. However, the opposing team can still shoot down the pigeon. The first team to successfully release 3 pigeons wins the game. *'Frontlines': A new mode added in the They Shall Not Pass DLC, described as a "tug of war" combining aspects of Operations and Rush. A map contains five control points along a linear path connecting the bases of the two teams. Beginning at the centre of the map, a team must progress towards their opponents' base by capturing each successive control point. If the point is captured by the opposing team instead, they are pushed back towards their own territory. If a team reaches their opponent's base, they must then destroy the two telegraph stations within to win the game. As in Rush, the defending team can use the telegraph stations to call for artillery fire. If the attacking team does not destroy both stations before they run out of tickets, they are pushed out and must capture the final objective again before they can make another attempt. *'Supply Drop': A new mode added in the In the Name of the Tsar DLC. This game mode is inspired by the huge areas the Eastern Front of World War 1 took place on. Teams fight over these supply drops, which give the capturing team all sorts of goodies – ammo, health, vehicles, and pickups for Elite classes. The team that then captures more points, wins – a pretty simple deal, all things considered. Ammo and health is more commonly found in supply drops, but vehicles and Elite class pickups are made to turn the tide of battle in the attacking team’s favour. *'Air Assault': The newest multiplayer game mode, added as part of the Apocalypse DLC. This game mode, only available on two maps, features "frantic dogfights" and centers on aerial combat. Each opposing vehicle destroyed gains your team points. On the map "Razor's Edge," only single-seat planes are available, while in "London Calling" a wide variety of planes - and a zeppelin - are at each team's disposal. *'Shock Operations': A new mode added in the 2018 June Patch. Shock Operations are like Operations but instead there are shorter, faster and are only play on one map. There are only five available maps in this game mode. These maps are called Giant's Shadow, Prise de Tahure, Lupkow Pass, Zeebrugge and River Somme. Classes Battlefield 1 s multiplayer features four main classes, three spawn-based vehicle classes, and five pick-up based Elite classes: Infantry-based: * Assault: The primary anti-vehicle class. Assault players have submachine guns, machine pistols, and shotguns at their disposal. They contribute using explosives such as dynamite or anti-tank grenades to destroy vehicles such as tanks. * Medic: The Medic class is primarily focused on reviving teammates and healing them. The primary weapons in this class area are semi-automatic rifles. * Support: Supports have light-machine guns and semi-automatic carbines at their disposal. They also contribute to the team by replenishing their teammates' ammo and repairing stationary weapons and vehicles. * Scout: Scouts use a variety of lever-action and bolt-action service rifles. The class contributes to the team by spotting enemies either with firing a flare gun, which places nearby enemies in the vicinity on the mini-map, or use a periscope. Vehicle-based: * Tanker: Players choosing to spawn into a tank automatically spawn as the tanker class. The class is new to the series, and features a hammerwrench that can repair vehicles. * Pilot: Players who spawn into a plane automatically spawn as the pilot class. Outside of tanks and planes, tankers and pilots have access to pistol carbines and a sawed-off shotgun. * Cavalry: Players who choose to spawn on a horse spawn as the cavalry class. The cavalry class is equipped with a cuirass granting them extra defense, a Russian 1895 cavalry rifle, a cavalry saber or a cavalry Lance as well as the ability to replenish health and ammo to both themselves and their teammates. Elite Classes: * Flame Trooper Kit: Players who pick up the Flame Trooper Kit automatically equip a Gas mask, a Wex flamethrower, and 3 Incendiary grenades. They are also equipped with a trench club. * Sentry Kit: Players who pick up the Sentry Kit gain plate armour and a MG 08/15 or Villar Perosa (depending on map), as well 1 Frag grenade and a trench club. The plate armour includes a helmet which prevent headshots to the player, but leaving them unable to don a gas mask. * Tank Hunter Kit: Players who pick up the Tank Hunter Kit equip both a Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr, capable of doing massive amounts of damage to vehicles and infantry, a sawed-off shotgun, and a periscope. The player also dons a respirator and goggles, granting them a permanent Gas Mask, while being able to aim down their sights without obscured vision. Their armour remains the same as that of a normal soldier. * Trench Raider Kit: Players who pick up the Trench Raider Kit wield a Trench Club that kills enemies in 1 hit, Smoke Grenades, a Medical crate, and a No. Revolver, and 3 Frag grenades. This kit is exclusive to the They Shall Not Pass expansion. * Infiltrator Kit: Players who pick up this kit receive a Martini-Henry Grenade Launcher, a sawed-off shotgun, a spawn beacon in the form of a heliograph, and a signal flare gun that calls in artillery strikes. The player's helmet is exchanged for a scuba mask , allowing them to swim further underwater than the average soldier, but (as with the Sentry) unable to don a gas mask. This elite class is exclusive to the Turning Tides expansion. Campaigns Characters During the single-player campaigns, the player controls six different characters from a first-person perspective over six different chapters. Unlike previous campaigns in the series, Battlefield 1 s single-player story mode is composed of six separate "War Stories", each shown through the eyes of separate allied soldiers from different nationalities, "Storm of Steel" – the prologue of the game which is set in France through the eyes of several Harlem Hellfighters, "Through Mud and Blood" – set in France though the eyes of a British tank driver, "Friends in High Places" – France and the UK as a Royal Flying Corps fighter pilot, "Avanti Savoia" – Italy as a mournful survivor and member of the Arditi, "The Runner" – the Gallipoli Peninsula (the European half of Turkey) through an ANZAC runner, and "Nothing is Written" – set in Kingdom of Hejaz through the eyes of a Bedouin warrior under the command of Lawrence of Arabia. Plots ''Storm of Steel'' The prologue, set in 1918, sees players take control of different members of the Harlem Hellfighters as they defend their positions against a German offensive in France. The player initially starts out near the front line and must survive as long as possible against waves of German soldiers. If the player survives the attack then an artillery barrage will rain down on them and then the game's perspective will shift to another soldier. During the course of the gameplay, an unnamed narrator (one of the Harlem Hellfighters) gives commentary on the nature of the war as the battle continues and player controlled soldiers are killed. At the start of the battle, the Harlem Hellfighters initially lose ground to the Germans, but British tanks force the German troops into a retreat until the tanks are stalled by artillery. The Harlem Hellfighters mount a counteroffensive and push forward, sustaining casualties as the Germans hold their ground. When the player switches perspective to the final soldier in the gameplay, a German soldier attempts to kill the player character with a shovel but is stopped short by an artillery barrage that wipes out all of the combatants on the battlefield and renders the player unconscious. When the player regains consciousness, he initially appears to be the lone survivor, but quickly encounters a German survivor. Although the two point their weapons at one another, exhaustion and fatigue set in as both realize the futility of their situation, forcing both combatants to lower their weapons. The game then proceeds to an introduction cinematic that opens up to the other War Stories. ''Through Mud and Blood'' Set in the Fall of 1918 during the Battle of Cambrai in the Hundred Days Offensive, players assume the role of Daniel Edwards, a former chauffeur who enlists in the war as a British tank driver. Edwards is assigned to a Mark V tank dubbed "Black Bess," and meets the rest of his crew: Townsend, the tank crew's commander; McManus, a cynical gunner who doubts Edwards' abilities and the likelihood of the crew's success; Pritchard, another gunner; and Finch, the friendly mechanic. The crew must penetrate German lines to reach the French town of Cambrai, and helps capture strategic positions and destroy artillery batteries. Finch is killed early on while trying to repair the tank, and later on, the tank becomes trapped in mud and surrounded by German infantry. Townsend decides to summon an artillery strike on their own position with the tank's messenger pigeon to save the tank, which McManus objects to vehemently. Pritchard is killed trying to release the pigeon, forcing Edwards to do so, which enables British artillery to save the tank. Encountering thick fog in a nearby forest, Edwards acts as a forward scout to guide the tank. Clearing the forest, the tank becomes beset with mechanical problems, and Townsend sends Edwards and McManus to salvage spark plugs from British tanks captured by the Germans. McManus expresses his disdain for their orders and abandons the mission, deserting. However, McManus has a change of heart later on and returns just in time to save Edwards from a German soldier. With the tank repaired, the crew proceeds to a railway station defended by German forces. Although Bess is the only British tank in the area, the crew attacks the railway station to deceive the Germans into thinking that a large British offensive is underway. Eliminating the German forces at the railway station, the tank proceeds to Cambrai but is immobilized by artillery and attacked by German soldiers. Edwards and McManus are wounded defending the tank, and an injured Townsend sacrifices himself by igniting a gas leak inside the tank, killing himself and the Germans. With Bess destroyed and Edwards and McManus the only survivors, the two proceed alone on foot to Cambrai. Closing subtitles indicate that with the participation of more than 300 tanks at the Battle of Cambrai, the war ended a month later. ''Friends in High Places'' In this story, set in the Spring of 1917, players control Clyde Blackburn, an American pilot and gambler with a habit of deceitful behavior. Early on, Blackburn cheats George Rackham, a pilot of British nobility, in a game of cards and steals the latter's plane. Posing as Rackham, Blackburn introduces himself to Rackham's gunner, Wilson, and the two set off on an aerial exercise. During the exercise, German aircraft ambush the duo, and the two pilots take photographs of a German munitions base they stumble upon after fighting off the enemy fighters. Although Wilson is reluctant to show the photos to British Command out of fears of being accused of insubordination, Blackburn cajoles him into doing so with the prospect of winning medals. Wilson agrees on the condition that Blackburn returns them both safe from future missions. Blackburn and Wilson escort British bombers in an assault on the photographed German munitions base. Although the base is destroyed, Blackburn and Wilson are caught in a bomb explosion and crashes behind enemy lines thus being separated. Blackburn sneaks through German lines and discovers an injured Wilson. Knowing that he will be unable to return to British lines safely while carrying Wilson, Blackburn contemplates putting his companion out of his misery but changes his mind when Wilson reveals he knew Blackburn's true identity all along. Blackburn carries Wilson through the no-man's land to friendly lines but is detained by British Provosts under the orders of Rackham for impersonating him. On the way to the court-martial in London, the vessel carrying Blackburn, Rackham, and Wilson is attacked by a German aerial raid, killing Rackham. Blackburn and Wilson commandeer a plane and fight off the German raid. Blackburn and Wilson first destroy a wave of German bombers and fighters before crashing into a German Zeppelin and using its anti-aircraft gun to destroy other German Zeppelins. The two pilots jump into the River Thames after the Zeppelin plummets to the ground. The story ends with Blackburn climbing out of the river unharmed, reflecting on his experiences. He notes that mixed accounts of his exploits may arise due to the confusing nature of the war, but suggests that his version of events is the truth. The story ends on an ambiguous note by leaving the question open as to whether the events of the story truly occurred as they did. ''Avanti Savoia'' Taking place during the autumn of 1918 in the Dolomites in Northern Italy, players assume the role of Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola, a member of the Italian Arditi unit. The story is conveyed by an aged Luca years after the war as he recounts his memories to his American daughter on his birthday. He and his twin brother, Matteo, take part in a major offensive to seize an Austro-Hungarian fortress, days after their 21st birthday. While Matteo takes part in the main thrust of the offensive, Luca's unit plays an auxiliary role, eliminating barriers to the main advance forces. Donning heavy body armor and using a MG08/15 Luca spearheads the assault on key Austro-Hungarian positions, capturing strongpoints, destroying an artillery gun, and thwarting an enemy aerial assault. In desperation to stop the assault on the fort, the Austro-Hungarian bombers trigger a landslide to obstruct the Italian offensive. Desperate to save his brother, Luca sets off alone into the battlefield to find his brother's unit, armed with Villar Perosa and Beretta M1915. Along the way, he assists trapped Italian units and pushes toward the direction of the enemy fort. After clearing the fortress, Luca finds the remains of his brother's unit and stumbles upon his deceased brother; much to his grief and dismay. A mourning Luca in the present-day bids his brother farewell and happy birthday, while a concluding subtitle states that the war affected both nation-states and empires, as well as families, with survivors and the deceased of the war named the "Lost Generation." ''The Runner'' Set during the Gallipoli Campaign of 1915, the player takes on the role of Australian message runner, Frederick Bishop. The story starts with Bishop encountering young Jack Foster, who says he is Bishop's new charge. While initially cynical, Bishop reluctantly relents and takes Foster under his wing, but tells Foster to refrain from battle due to his inexperience and young age. Bishop storms the beaches of Gallipoli and captures a strategic enemy position. Bishop fires a flare to signify the capture of the position but is startled by a lone Foster, who disobeyed Bishop's command to only move up with the rest of the Allied forces. Bishop berates Foster for his naivety and view of war as a glorious activity, given that Foster had lied about his age to enlist. Foster becomes appalled at the sight of the carnage around him, but Bishop softens his rhetoric and reassures Foster that they will be alright. The next day, Bishop volunteers as a runner in place of Foster, whom Bishop considers inexperienced for the task. Bishop returns to HQ to deliver a message and is saved by Foster, who shoots a nearby Ottoman soldier. British officer Whitehall dispatches Bishop to a rear command to inform it that the British intend to advance further. Bishop finds the rear command deserted, and discovers that the British plan to retreat and cover the withdrawal with artillery fire. Remembering that Foster is still on the frontlines, Bishop rushes back to retrieve him. Finding Whitehall, Bishop shockingly discovers that Foster has joined an assault on an Ottoman fortress. Bishop decides to pursue Foster, while a distressed Whitehall permits Bishop to disobey the fallback order to get Foster telling him he has not much time. Bishop finds Foster and informs him of the imminent artillery strike, but the young Australian says that they cannot retreat due to their wounded. Bishop attacks the fort to cover the withdrawal but tells Foster to fire a flare when the retreat is complete so that the former can make his own escape. Bishop single-handedly captures the fort and is critically wounded in the process, but sees Foster's flare and is relieved that the retreat succeeded. The story ends as British warships shell the fort, killing Bishop. Closing subtitles state that the Ottomans eventually won the Battle at Gallipoli, and several notable survivors went on to lead a postwar Turkey. Australian and New Zealand troops fought at Gallipoli under their own flags, distinguishing themselves in combat. ''Nothing is Written'' Taking place in the Spring of 1918, players assume control of Zara Ghufran, a Bedouin rebel working directly alongside British intelligence officer T. E. Lawrence (better known as Lawrence of Arabia) as they fight undermine the Ottoman occupation of the Arabian Peninsula. Zara infiltrates a nearby derailed Ottoman train and retrieves a manual with Ottoman communication codes. Although caught by Tilkici, an Ottoman officer in a trap, Zara is rescued by Lawrence and several Bedouin insurgents. Zara and Lawrence decide to interrogate Tilkici on how to use the code manually to lure the Canavar, an Ottoman armored train, into a trap, but Tilkici scoffs that the rebels will not triumph. Having interrogated Tilkici, the rebels discover that they must use message capsules held by three Ottoman officers to ask the train to stand down. Zara proceeds alone, successfully infiltrating Ottoman camps to release two message capsules by a pigeon while eliminating the Ottoman commanders. However, as she prepares to release the third capsule, she is knocked unconscious by Tilkici, who managed to escape from Lawrence. Tilkici drags Zara out into the desert and taunts her, having already ordered the Canavar to strike Lawrence's camp. However, Zara kills Tilkici before he can execute her. Returning to Lawrence, who survived the attack by relocating following Tilkici's escape, Zara and Lawrence decide to attack the armored train while it stops for supplies. Zara infiltrates the village where the Canavar stops and destroys segments of the train to impede the train's movement. Zara and the rebels destroy the train in an intense battle, ending the threat to their forces. Having achieved her "revenge" against the Canavar, Zara joins Lawrence to strike at targets in the Suez Canal. The closing subtitles indicate that although the Ottomans lost the war, the British and French refused to grant the Arabs full autonomy and that the war for oil continues on to the 21st century. Development According to game designer Daniel Berlin, the team picked World War I as the game's setting as they believed that the weapons and gadgets featured in that period of time suit players with different playstyles. The game was named Battlefield 1, since the team considered World War I as "the dawn of all-out warfare". Melee weapons were reworked so as to introduce more depth to the system. According to creative director Lars Gustavsson, the setting was a concept for a very long time, and it had been the "dream" for the team to create a game based on that period. According to Berlin, gameplay was the most important aspect when they were developing the game, and he promised that it would not be slowed down due to the game's historical setting. The story of the game is told through multiple protagonists, and explores the stories of unknown war heroes. Patrick Söderlund, the executive at Electronic Arts responsible for overseeing DICE, originally rejected the idea of having a World War One shooter as he thought that it would not be fun to play. He later accepted the pitch after being convinced by a demo created by DICE. Aleksander Grøndal, Senior Producer at DICE, prepared his own research into the war by looking at visual references. He favored colored images of the war in an attempt to visualize what the soldiers lived through. “I wanted to see the pictures and I wanted to imagine how they’d look with a mobile lens,” Grøndal expressed when interviewed. “I wanted to start off with all the footage and imagine that footage in our game with a modern take.” He specifically favored Apocalypse: World War I, a 2014 colorized French documentary, and World War I in Colour by Charles Messenger, a 2004 book of colorized war time photographs. Grøndal favored colored material as he felt, "It's quite interesting and it sucks you in because it feels much closer when you see everything in color." Despite his personal penchant for colored visuals, his self ascribed "big inspiration" was Blueprint for Armageddon, a six-part audio documentary by Dan Carlin for the latter's Hardcore History podcast series. In June 2015, DICE revealed that they were working on an unannounced game. In January 2016, EA announced that Titanfall 2, Mass Effect: Andromeda and an unannounced video game set in the Battlefield universe would be released prior to the end of the company's fiscal year. Both the title, the game's release date, and the plot of the game were leaked prior to the official announcement on May 6, 2016. The game was officially unveiled on that day through a livestream on Twitch, showcasing a reveal trailer of the game featuring a remix of The White Stripes' "Seven Nation Army" by The Glitch Mob. The game's Collector's Edition includes items such as a statue of a Harlem Hellfighter, a code for exclusive downloadable content (DLC) of the Doughboy M1911 Pistol, and a Steelbook case. Pre-order bonuses include early access to a DLC map named Giant's Shadow which takes place in the Battle of the Selle, and the Harlem Hellfighter Pack. The Heroes Bundle includes the pre-order bonuses, as well as three days early access to the game, the Red Baron Pack, the Lawrence of Arabia Pack, and five Battlepacks. Battlefield 1 was released worldwide on October 21, 2016 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Battlefield 1 s open beta became available on August 31, 2016, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It ended on September 8, 2016. The open beta allowed the team to ensure that major technical bugs, glitches, and crashes can be patched prior to the game's official launch. 13.2 million players participated in the beta. Downloadable content DICE released four downloadable content expansions for Battlefield 1; They Shall Not Pass, In the Name of the Tsar, Turning Tides, and Apocalypse. ''They Shall Not Pass'' In December 2016, DICE announced the first major expansion for Battlefield 1, They Shall Not Pass, which was released on March 14, 2017 with a two-week exclusivity period for Premium holders. It focuses on the new playable faction, the French Army; the expansion features four new maps set in the Battle of Verdun and the Second Battle of the Marne; Fort de Vaux, Soissons, Rupture, and Verdun Heights. They Shall Not Pass brings new weapons including the Ribeyrolles 1918, RSC 1917, Lebel Model 1886, Chauchat, Sjögren Inertial, and Mle 1903 Extended. The Saint-Chamond and the "behemoth-class super-heavy tank" Char 2C were added as new vehicles, as well as new melee-oriented "Trench Raider" elite class. Two additional maps named Nivelle Nights and Prise de Tahure, both set during and after the Nivelle Offensive, are included as part of the expansion and were released in Summer 2017. As of May 5, 2018, "They Shall Not Pass" is free for all players via the Xbox, PC, and PlayStation websites, and remained free until May 15. ''In the Name of the Tsar'' In April 2017, DICE released the first images of the In the Name of the Tsar DLC. This DLC was confirmed during EA Play 2017, where a short amount of footage of it was also shown. In the Name of the Tsar focuses on the Russian Empire during the Great War. The Scout class for the Russian faction features as a female soldier representing the Women's Battalion. Four maps in the expansion follows in the Eastern Front; Lupkow Pass, Galicia, Brusilov Keep, and Albion, while two other maps are set in the Russian Civil War between the White Guard and Red Army; Tsaritsyn and Volga River. It also introduced 11 new weapons to the game; Model 1900, Fedorov Avtomat, Parabellum MG14/17, Mosin-Nagant M91, Nagant Revolver, SMG 08/18, General Liu Rifle, Perino Model 1908, Vetterili-Vitalli M1870/87, Obrez Pistol, and C93 Carbine. In the Name of the Tsar also features a new horseback weapon called the Cavalry Lance. The Ilya-Muromets Bomber, Putilov-Garford Heavy Armored Car, and Y-Lighter Landing Craft are included as new vehicles to the game. The expansion was released on September 5, 2017 for Premium Pass, with a worldwide release two weeks later. The cover art for this downloadable content expansion features Vendela Lindblom, the Playmate of the Month for the January 2019 issue of Playboy, as a female soldier. ''Turning Tides'' The Turning Tides DLC is focused on aspects of the naval and amphibious combat during World War I. DICE released the first half of the expansion to Premium Pass holders on December 11, 2017, containing 2 maps set during the Gallipoli Campaign: Achi Baba and Cape Helles. Although partially released, this expansion adds 6 new weapons to the game including the Farquhar-Hill, the M1917 MG, the Carcano M91, the Type 38 Arisaka, the M1917 Trench Carbine and the Maschinenpistole M1912/P.16. It comes with the new "Infiltrator" elite class, which is equipped with a heliograph spawn beacon gadget, signal flare gun, and the Martini-Henry Grenade Launcher. Turning Tides also brings back the Conquest Assault game mode from previous Battlefield installments. The L-Class Destroyer was introduced as a new naval vehicle in the DLC. For the second half of the expansion, released on January 30, 2018, Turning Tides: North Sea brought more locations involving naval warfare from the Great War. Two new maps were added: Heligoland Bight and Zeebrugge, along with the British Royal Marines as a new faction to battle the German Army. The North Sea release also introduced the C-Class Airship as a new air vehicle. ''Apocalypse'' The fourth and final DLC for Battlefield 1, the Apocalypse DLC, is centered around some of the most brutal battles of the Great War. The DLC was released on February 20, 2018, containing five maps, six guns, and a new game mode, among other additions. The three infantry-based maps of Apocalypse reflect three of the bloodiest battles of World War I; Caporetto set in present-day Slovenia, Passchendaele in Belgium, and River Somme in France. The DLC brought no new factions to the game, but introduced a new game mode titled "Air Assault" in the remaining two maps. These two maps, both only plane- and zeppelin-focused, are named "Razor's Edge" and "London Calling." While both maps feature combat above detailed landscapes (Razor's Edge taking place in the Alps and London Calling occurring over the city of London), neither are based on factual battles. Apocalypse brought new weapons and gadgets to Battlefield 1 as well. The weapons released include the RSC SMG, Howell Automatic, MG 08/18, Ross MkIII, M1917 Enfield, and Webley Revolver Mk VI. In addition, melee weapons including the Broken Bottle, Wine Bottle, Meat Cleaver, and Prybar were introduced to the game. DICE and the Battlefield team also added a number of other components to the game, including vehicles, gadgets for various infantry classes, and the stationary Livens Projector/Gaswurfminen, located on each of the three infantry-based maps. The DLC also features two new air vehicles, the Airco DH.10 and the Hansa-Brandenburg G.I. Reception | EGM = 8/10 | GI = 9.25/10 | GameRev = | GSpot = 9/10 | GRadar = | IGN = 9/10 | PCGUS = 89/100 | Poly = 9/10 | rev1 = PC World | rev1Score = }} Pre-release The game received positive response from the community after its official announcement. As of July 2, 2016, the Battlefield 1 reveal trailer is the most liked trailer on YouTube, with over 2 million likes. Electronic Arts expected the game to sell at least 14 million units in its first year of release. Writing for Wired, Julie Muncy felt worried that the game may not be able to reflect the complex situations in World War I, and thought that the war may not be an ideal setting for a video game. In contrast, Zam's Robert Rath reflected on the same themes, and noted that World War I was largely forgotten in popular culture due to its inability to inspire passion or interest; Rath suggested Battlefield 1 could rejuvenate popular interest in the war. At The Guardian, Alex Hern criticized what he perceived as the hypocrisy of those objecting to a video game portrayal of WWI, writing: "Asking whether the first world war is an appropriate topic for a first-person shooter may reveal a more pressing question: why do we think any war is?" Post-release Battlefield 1 received "generally favorable" reviews from critics, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Reviewers praised the game's unique, refreshing setting, as well as the risk DICE took when developing a WW1-themed game. The multiplayer component was praised for its solid mechanics, the new game mode Operations, the soundtrack, and the maps, amongst many other things. Although praise was given to the single-player campaign for its story and level design, it was nonetheless criticized for being too short. PC World also criticized that all six campaigns take place from the viewpoint of the Allied Powers and the viewpoint from the Central Powers is absent. Sales Battlefield 1 was the best-selling retail game in the UK in its week of release. Its launch week sales surpassed the combined sales of both Battlefield 4 and Battlefield Hardline. The PlayStation 4 version topped sales charts in Japan, selling 113,083 copies in its first week. As of January 18, 2017, the PlayStation 4 version has sold 249,053 copies in Japan. Battlefield 1 was the top-selling game in the US in the month of its release. Accolades See also *List of World War I video games References External links * Category:Video games Category:2016 video games Category:Airships in fiction Category:Battlefield (series) games Category:Chemical war and weapons in popular culture Category:Electronic Arts games Category:First-person shooters Category:Frostbite (game engine) games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:Video games developed in Sweden Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games set in Belgium Category:War video games set in the British Empire Category:Video games set in Estonia Category:Video games set in Egypt Category:Video games set in France Category:Video games set in Iraq Category:Video games set in Italy Category:Video games set in Jordan Category:Video games set in Kuwait Category:Video games set in London Category:Video games set in Poland Category:Video games set in Qatar Category:Video games set in Saudi Arabia Category:Video games set in Slovenia Category:Video games set in the Russian Empire Category:Video games set in Russia Category:Video games set in Turkey Category:Video games set in Ukraine Category:Video games set in Yemen Category:Video games that support DirectX 12 Category:Wars in fiction Category:Windows games Category:World War I video games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox One X enhanced games